


To have and to hold by tango65

by tango65



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M, None needed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 06:50:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tango65/pseuds/tango65
Summary: Will Bodie be able to save Doyle from a terrifying fall?





	To have and to hold by tango65

**Author's Note:**

> Posted for Tea and Swiss Roll's Weekly Obbo challenge, for the them "Strain".

“No!” He screamed, unknowing and uncaring if it was out loud or only in his head, reaching helplessly in the vain hope that he could stop it. It was too late. He watched with horror as his mate and the villain he was fighting, tumbled over the edge of the scaffolding and out of sight.

He hesitated for a moment, undecided as to whether he wanted to look down at the broken body of his lover. But only for a moment, then he was scrambling to the place he had last seen him, unconcerned with the fate of the villain he had been fighting. That one wasn't going to be getting up again in a hurry.

His intake of breath was stifled as he realised the auburn hair he saw spread out five storeys below him wasn't curly. He frantically searched around for some sign of his trouble-prone partner, when his gaze was directed by a muted groan from seemingly directly beneath his feet.

There, hanging by one arm from the bottom of the scaffolding on which he was kneeling, was said trouble-prone partner, swinging slightly in the aftermath of the fall. Bodie let go a small sigh of relief.

He lay down flat and leaned over to look at his partner, swinging in the gentle breeze. “What do you think you're doing, just hanging around” he tried unsuccessfully to say in a light tone. “Stop mucking about, swing your other arm up and let's get out of here.” “Can't” came the terse reply, “dislocated my shoulder on the way down.” The pained voice confirmed the terse diagnosis and Bodie gazed worriedly at the strained features hanging so near, yet seemingly out of reach.

“Hang on mate, we'll get you out of there” he replied as he searched around for the best way to do just that. In the end, that meant hooking his legs securely through the scaffolding framework and leaning down as far as he could in order to reach the most important person in this life. “Hurry” came the strained reply, “I'm losing my grip”. “You lost your grip years ago” was the light response, made to quieten and reassure the injured man.

“Gotcha!” With one quick move, Bodie seized Doyle's forearm, just as his mate's hand slipped from the framework. The only response was a gasp as the sudden drop, then stop aggravated the injured shoulder. “Not over yet sunshine,” came the breathless response finally, “what do we do now?” “I have no idea” Bodie muttered under his breath, looking around for options.

He gasped with shock as he felt his partner begin to swing wildly in his grip. “What are you doing?” he shouted. “Getting us both out of here in one piece”, came the irritated reply. “Stop it Ray, you'll fall” “We'll both fall if I don't”. In between pendulum movements, Bodie figured out what his mate was trying to achieve and as he felt his grip on Ray's forearm begin to slip, he had no option but to go with it.

“OK”, he said reluctantly, “get ready for me to let go”, his voice strained by the effort to swing his mate in the right direction. “Always ready for you”, came the quietly confident reply.

“NOW!” he shouted and let go, at the same time looking frantically down to watch as his partner dropped like a stone, down onto the next level of scaffolding, four storeys above ground level. “Ray” he called, seeing him collapsed in a heap. “Ray” he called again, more urgently. When he didn't get a response, he cursed and started frantically making his way down to the still form, whilst ensuring his movements didn't jeopardise either his own safety or that of his mate, muttering the whole while.

He came to his knees with a thump besides his unmoving lover. “Ray” he whispered brokenly. The much anticipated reply was a groan and fluttering eyelids as his mate looked up at him with pained eyes. “Good throw” Ray acknowledged . “Thanks,” Bodie sighed with relief, “but I think you need to work on your landings mate.” This brought forth another groan, this one nothing to do with the myriad of pains assaulting Ray's body. “Come on petal, let's get you out of here and to A&E. I'll get the back-up crew to clean up the mess” Bodie continued. “Cowley won't be happy,” Ray muttered guiltily. “Happier knowing that he won't have to spend money training a new operative to replace you”, Bodie said gratefully accepting that after some patching up and Bodie's patented nursing care, his mate would be alright.


End file.
